I want her!
by takara410
Summary: Basically Kouga seshy and naruka along with kohaku and and Rin and shippo are in the present while the three are trying to get kagome to be their mate
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANY** inyuasha characters someone else does

I want her

Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Koga and Inuyasha were all in the trees listening on the demon hunter and the miko.

Kagome was sitting with Sango having girl talk.

Hey Kagome is your time peaceful or all out war like ours? It has its ups and downs like any other place. Sango nodded and after a minute or two she said which one do you think has the biggest dick? Kagome who was eating a rice ball stopped and was chewing while thinking. All the boys were thinking Duh me. Kagome said "hmm I don't know it's a tie between Sesshoumaru, Naraku and Koga." The three boys were like "yes and then thought I am so better than him." Inuyasha was shocked since he thought she would say him and only was shocked as well Why not Inuyasha? Please are you kidding me he fucked that dead bitch to many times to count I'm afraid I'll catch something and besides I'm not dead he likes dead girls more than alive ones. All the three boys thought yes she's mine! Sango got up stretched and said Come on we better head back to the nodded stretched and they started heading off towards Endo. It began to get dark and everything was nice and quiet until….. Kagome-san! Kagome stopped to look from the fire she was tending and saw Rin. Kagome ran toward Rin and embraced her into a hug after realizing her she found Sesshoumaru. She bowed and said Lord Sesshoumaru what brings you here? Lord Sesshoumaru pulled out four jewel shards and said "I need you to look after Rin for me" Kagome shocked she didn't sense the jewel shards said Of course Lord Sesshoumaru we would be honor No we wouldn't shit take your brat somewhere smiled and said excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru and said Sit Sit! Sit! Sit ! Sit! Sit ! Sit! She looked back at Lord Sesshoumaru and said like "I was saying before we would be honored to right Sango, Miroku?" They both replied with "an of course we would be happy to." Sesshoumaru nodded and with that he left. In was laughing at how Inuyasha was in a crater Kagome –san how did you do that? Kagome grabbed the necklace and said "this is how I control dog boy over here. Rin was amazed at how pretty it was and said Kagome –San Rins leads her to the fire and said that's good because dinner is ready.

Sesshoumaru was displeased with himself he used Rin just so he could talk to kagome would love if he just could have her for himself but he knows Kouga and Naraku would also want was shocked that Sesshoumaru would use his own kid to get to Kagome. Naraku flew back to his castle and told a servant to get Kohaku. Kohaku arrived in 3 minutes flat and said "yes master"? Naraku smiled and said you know that you miko women that I ordered you to kill? Yes sir. I want you to go to her but not like started hitting him and beating him and Kohaku was beaten pretty badly he told him to go to his room Kohaku bowed and nodded and left got a piece of paper and wrote : **Miko I am in need of your assistance the pay will be 12 jewel shards. If you would like your friends brother to live that is. My minions will escort you to my lands and back and you will not be harmed in the process. **Naraku grinned and said Kagura I need you to deliver something for me. Kagura appeared and said yes master she turned to leave and she heard Naraku say you read it you die Kagura. She said yes master with a pout that she would not know what's going on. She said who is it for? The miko in Inuyasha pack I am in need of her…….. nodded and left she found the mutts pack in and hour. When she arrived everyone was ready for her. She stepped onto the ground and said relax I just want to deliver something to the still pissed that he had to watch the walked up towards her and said here you go. Kagura threw it at her and said here's the info kagome caught it and started reading and Sango behind her looked at Sango since it was her brother Sango nodded and said only if Sango is aloud to come with me along with Rin. Kagura took it and read it and said wait who's going to escort you …..Oh dammit it's me! Kagura blew her feather boat thing and said get on. Kagome and Rin said no thanks and got on kirara and said we`ll just follow you. Kagura said whatever and started flying towards the castle they got their in and hour and Naraku was waiting for them at the door and said Welcome ladies let me take you to him. They followed Naraku and when they opened the door Kohaku was cold and still bleeding ,Naraku said I could only give him medicine for the small injuries and he left with that and two servants came with other medical supplies. Rin was scared that he friend was going to die. Kagome sensed the child's fear and said

Sango can you watch Rin and take care of Rin I'm going to go talk to Naraku, Sango nodded and began to take care of him. Kagome was about to leave until she felt a tug on her skirt .She picked up Rin and said okay lets go see why he wanted us Rin nodded and they closed the door and left to go find the dark prince.

___________________________________________________________________________________________-

­­­­­­­­­Tell me if you like or not I accept flames read my other stories as well please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A talk with a dark prince

Kagome was looking around for the Naraku .She got tired of looking after she had found herself in a circle again so she sighed and yelled Naraku! Yes woman she jumped from behind please don't do that again you startled me and she had her hand over her nodded of course what is it you needed? I saw Kohaku`s injuries and I knew instantly that he will need to go to my world to even get better or close to it

Naraku rose his eyebrows in surprise and said you will actually allow me to past through the well to your time wherever it is? Kagome nodded while adding and don't think it's for the shards or for my safety it's for Kohaku and Sango. Naraku cleared his throat alright then when do you think we will be able to go? Kagome shrugged her shoulders no clue I have to find a book to tell me how to let other people pass that he snapped his fingers and Kanna came out of no where. Kanna bowed in front of Naraku yes my lord? I need you to escort this young woman to the library and help her find a certain spell book. Kanna rose and said yes my lord and left with Kagome fallowing right behind her.

Kanna looked up at kagome and said whisper like "You're very pretty".Kagome could still here it and said "Thank you Kanna." Kanna smiled but bowed her head so Kagome could not see it. "How do you know my name Kagome?" "That's easy when we were traveling I heard news of you the villagers said that there was a little girl who is like Naraku`s daughter."She was shocked "wow"! Kagome looked at her "what?" "Well I'm barely out of the castle and so I am shocked that news has spread about me." "Yes and there is also news of Kohaku." Kanna looked at Kagome and said out loud without looking can you be my Mother? Kagome stopped and bent down on her knees to get to eye level to the girl when she looked in Kanna`s eyes she saw hurt, betrayal and the biggest emotion of all pain she knew that look all to well from when shippo asked her to be his mother she smiled."Sure sweetie but I couldn't officially be your mother I would Have to marry Naraku and I also have a son." She rose up but not before getting tackled by Kanna who was crying tears of saw this and said she`s already mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you go Merry x-mas I will update all my stories and I hope you like it free cokies if you reply even if it` s a -bye


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything and I really am sorry I have been putting up new stories and adding chapter without even looking at this and I am so sorry about it please accept my apologies

Naraku had put orbs all over his caslte and he was glad that Kagome had accepted his daughter and seeing as how she did that adopting her kit would not be to watched as Kagome began actaully reading the scrolls and he was shocked that she could read and that she was starting to teach some of the best teachers could not get her to sit down long enough or concentrate but Kagome did and took her time as well.

Naraku had stop watching his mate to be and child in order to concentrate on his almost was able to concentrate until one of his servants had came into his study. He was about to kill the person until they bowed "My lord the half demon he is on his way."

Naraku had decided against his killing moment and looked at the servant "Go and make sure that my daughter along with the Miko and her guests are well secured now.!" They bowed before running to the direction of the people.

Naraku walked swiflty towards his army he spotted Kohaku who was checking his weaponry for the up coming battle "Kohaku do you remeber the woman who I ordered you to kill but you did not."

Kohaku bowed his head in shame "Yes my lord did you want me to finish her off?"

Naraku lowered the boy`s weapon "No I need you to go to her and Kanna and protect them their also may be that Rin girl you are not to attack now go and take some of the men with you.

Kohaku nodded his head while pointing and yelling at a few and headed towards his sister Kanna,Kagome and Rin. Naraku had went to the battlefield and looked or Kagura but she was no where to be found she had either helped the half breed or if making a deal with him.

I am sorry to say that I shall end the tale here at a cliff hanger becuase I have to get alot of things in order this is what I have really really sorry it took me fore ever to write again


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

Kagome was protecting the girls with a knife Sango had given her,it was not long but she could surge her powers through it.

Sango was on her right side killing them anyone that approached her.

Kanna was hugging Rin and Rin was doing the same for and Kagome were getting tired and were happy that Kohaku had came and assisted them.

Kohaku was shocked that Kagome and the strange woman had done so well but he noticed they were starting to slow down.

He told his men to help them he went in the middle of the two and began fighting while keeping an eye on the two.

They had kept fighting though most of the demons had been killed along with their side.

It was just the three of them Kohaku had not noticed an incoming arrow but kagome had she concentrated her Miko powers and turned it into a whip and was able to make it dissipated. Kohaku was shocked but remembered his manners and said "thank you" kagome just smiled and ruffled his hair.

Naraku had came right at that moment and though that they seemed perfect ,but then remembered where the arrow had came from and saw Kikyo looking shocked and scared.

He walked to the group and said thank you to Kagome which shocked her and went over to Kanna and made sure she was safe.

Once he was sure he looked at Sesshomaru`s ward and asked her if she was alright and she nodded yes.

Naraku walked over to Kikyo and grabbed her by the throat "How dare you wench!"

Kagome looked at the children "How about we go bathe while Master Naraku talks to Kikyo alright?"

The children nodded their heads and both girls ran towards Kagome Rin grabbed her right hand while Kanna had her left.

Kanna was going to guided them to a big bath but stopped and looked at Sango and Kohaku.

"Come on nice lady I will show you where you can bathe separately and Kohaku can bathe with us right mommy?" Kanna said with big puppy eyes looking at Kagome.

Kikyo and Naraku looked at Kagome shocked,Kagome sensed the two looking at her and to take the pressure off she smiled at Kanna then Kohaku.

"If it`s alright with your father I do not mind."

Kohaku looked hopefully at his father he would not mind spending some time with his mother,Kanna looked at her father with puppy dog eyes.

Naraku inwardly groaned he could not go against the puppy pout it`s a father`s one true weakness.

He looked at Kanna and then to Kagome "As long as it is all right with you." He then looked to Kohaku "And of course you then it shall be fine."

Kohaku nodded his head "I do not mind." He left telling them he would meet them with his supplies in the bathing area.

Kanna smiled glad she would have her brother with her and was guiding them to the bath with Sango behind.

Rin felt jealous what if being with those two Kagome would like them more than her ,she already has competition with Shippo, she`ll just have to make sure to keep Kagome`s attention on her no matter what.

As Sango followed behind she felt out of place with the children competing for Kagome`s love. Even if Kagome could not tell what they were doing she had also seen the lust in Naraku`s eye`s and knew she would have to watch out for her best friend slash sister.

Kagome stopped the two girl`s who looked at her quizzically "What`s wrong?" Both girls ask Kagome smiles "Nothing is wrong it is just that we need to get our bath supplies."

Kanna shook her head no "No you don`t we have plenty of cleaning thing, smelly goods." Kanna said while trying to drag Kagome to the smiled "No you see my things are very special they smell different then your would."

Rin smiled and jumped up letting go of Kagome`s hand "Did you bring my favorite again?"

Kagome nodded her head while heading to her room to get her bathing things , Kanna looked at the human child wondering what she meant but kept quite to observe.

Kagome came out with bottles with pictures and very colorful, and looked at Kanna "Lead the way." Kanna smiled and showed them where they would be bathing.

She showed Sango her`s first but before she went in Kagome gave her,her favorite shampoo,wash and smiled a thanks and went in closing the door Kanna lead Kagome looked at Kanna "which one is our`s?"

Kanna lead her to one with a very big door that had a picture of a Sakura tree,opened the door and went girls undressed and went in Kagome had grabbed towels that they used in hot springs and set them aside for the girls and took out a blue one she normally used for Shippo for Kohaku.

She got Rin`s hair wet and then used her favorite Shampoo which smelt like strawberries and liked the smell but waited for her turn so she played near the fountain.

After Kagome was done with Rin she called for Kanna and the girls switched wondered what Kagome would use for her hair "Okay Kanna baby I have three different shampoos this one is Strawberry Kiwi."

Kagome let Kanna sniff it and shook her head nose Kagome smiled "Alright well the here`s Sour Apple and bubble gum." Once again Kanna sniffed this one and liked it "Can we use this one?"

Kagome smiled "sure but don`t you want to sniff the other one?"

Kanna shook her head no "Alright kiddo." Kagome began washing Kanna`s hair and Kanna relaxed against her mother`s chest feeling relaxed and tired.

A knock had interrupted the three Kagome ,smiled "Hold on one second Kohaku alright."

"Yes Kagome."

Kagome finished with Kanna`s hair and got the only body wash she hadn`t opened which was a rain forest smell and used it on Kanna after this she told her that she was sledded her head and got out grabbing one of the towel`s and robes and walking out.

Kagome smiled "Rin sweetie your turn."

Rin smiled and came over towards Kagome to get washed with the Dove sope she liked allot.

Kanna stepped out to talk to her brother "Kohaku I don`t want mommy to leave."

Kohaku looked at his sister sadly "I know you don`t but she will have to leave she is not from here."

Kanna looked at him strangely :What do you mean she is not part of these lands?"

Kohaku shook his head "No I have been watching mom and turns out that well she goes in can take her to her real we go in their with a jewel shard then we can go with mommy an d with daddy."

Kanna smiled "Then we can be a family?" she asked tears about to spill.

Kohaku hugged his little sister tightly "Yes like a real family."

End chapter


	5. Yay new chapter!

I do not own

Naraku who had watched the interaction after dealing with the dead miko, had listened to his children now even more interested in Kagome.

Kagome had finished with Rin and had her dry herself and everything,Rin stepped out and Kohaku stepped two girl`s looked at one another challenging one another in the eyes daring the other to look away."

"I met her first!" Rin said proudly

Kanna shrugged her shoulders "So what she`s my mommy not your`s!"

Rin shook her head "No she`s mine."

Kanna shook her head "No mine!"

Sango came out dressed and clean and looked at the two "What are you to yelling about?" She asked curiously.

"She said Kagome was her mama when she`s mine!" Rin proclaimed pointing a finger at Kanna while sending a hate glare that could remind you of Sesshomaru.

Kanna looked at her "Why would she choose you as her daughter your father has choked her many of times!"

Rin looked at her and put her hands on her hips "At least my daddy didn`t use her friends against her and made her cry!"

Sango looked at the two and bent down to their level "Girl`s Kagome had chosen you all not just one she has a heart big enough for all of us alright."

Both girls looked at her and taking in her talk looked down in had finished bathing with Kohaku and he had came out dressed looking at the girl`s with an eyebrow raised but didn`t want to know.

Kagome was glad she could help but hated how she still felt dirty since she had not bathed took her time with her bath making sure her hair and body smelled nice and good and no sweat in the hair.

Kagome stepped out of the water drying herself,putting on lotion,and then putting on a kimono that she had brought with her that was black and putting her hair in a bun but some stray hairs had fallen out but Kagome liked it like she stepped out Kagome saw the cutest Rin and Kanna coloring on the floor was talking to her brother about weapons and they were saying what were the best ways to kill a certain demon.

Kagome smiled but then made her think of their group and how they needed to get back.

"Sango?"

Sango looked up shocked that Kagome was out and the kids were happy so they all ran to hug her.

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome knew this would be hard so she ignored the future look of the children she would be getting "We need to go back you know how useless the guys are without us and plus I miss Shippo."

Sango nodded "Your right kagome we should start packing and start to head out."

Kanna grabbed onto Kagome`s kimono by the waist "Please don`t leave us Kagome."

Kohaku looked at Kagome "Please don`t I enjoy your company." He also looked at Sango "I also enjoyed our time together miss please do not leave."

Kagome put her hands on each of their heads "I`m sorry guy`s but we really must be getting back,besides if we don`t return by the time Sesshomaru comes back well let`s not think about that alright."

Rin smiled and walked up to Kagome shoving Kanna and Kohaku off "Were sorry we have to leave but my daddy will miss me and beside he did want to talk to Lady Kagome when he came back." Rin said in a sweet voice though the two knew it was fake.

"I would hate for you three to leave before eating first." A voice said that had startled them all but Kagome recomposed herself she smiled at Naraku.

"That would be nice but you see we are on a tight schedule as it is and eating now would delay us." Kagome said while looking at him hoping he would take the hint and leave them alone.

Naraku shook his head "Dinner is already set and well you have seen by insects in action you know how fast they can be."

Sango knew where this was heading so she stood up "We thank you Lord Naraku we shall join you once we are sure everything is packed come on you two."

Rin had a pout on her face but followed after Sango grabbing Kagome`s three watched the girl`s until the turned a corner Naraku looked to Kohaku.

"Kohaku what were you talking to Kanna about?"

Kohaku looked at his father " We`ll as you know you had me watch their group and because of Inyuasha`s yelling I had found out that mother was not from out we need to go in the well with a jewel shard and be with her or have some piece of her maybe."

Naraku nodded at this information "Come it is time to eat."He left heading for the eating area his children following them.

After the girls had finished packing everything Rin hurrying to help them, a maid had shown them where they would be was at the head of the table Kanna on his right and Kohaku on her` on his left,then Sango and Rin was at the end.

Kanna looked at between the Kagome and her father "Father can I stay with momma?"

Naraku had looked at Kanna strangely "Kanna that is not for me to decide you should ask Kagome and why would you want to leave?"

Kanna looked at him "Well I may have heard you earlier about some people coming that you do not want me to be around and plus Kagome could teach me new things."

Naraku looked at his daughter mad that she had been eavesdropping but glad that he had found a safe place for her. "I would not mind but like I said it is not up to me it is up to Kagome."

Kagome drank some water before ansering "It would not be any trouble what do you think Sango?"

Sango who wasn`t eating allot looked at Kagome and thought things over before answering "It would not be hard and plus not allot of demons would bother us if we were watching her."

Kanna smiled and got out of her chair "I`m going to go pack now." She gave each adult a hug before running out to her looked at Kohaku who was looking down at his food sad.

"Kohaku you should go pack as well." Kagome said looking at the boy,Kohaku looked at her in confusion "But-"

"No but`s I would not take Kanna unless I would be taking you unless of course Lord Naraku does not mind."

Naraku watched the interacion and inwardly smiled thinking Kagome was getting better and better. "No I do not mind at all go and pack Kohaku."

Kohaku nodded while smiling and an off,Sango was glad that he was coming hopefully she can connect more with him.

Next chapter will have Kouga involved


	6. Chapter 6

I do not Own

Kouga looked at the wounded warriors from another part of his tribe; the damn birds of paradise had snuck up on them.

Kouga looked around he did not know, what he was going to do especially since Ayama was still chasing him.

"Umm Kouga?" Kouga turned to a wolf demon, which was holding two small wolf cubs.

"Yes?" Kouga said looking at the children and not the nameless wolf demon in front of him.

"Where is their family?" Kouga asked looking at the two wolf clubs that smelled like males.

The nameless wolf demon looked down "Among the slaughtered." Kouga looked at the demon and then the cubs. The cubs looked at him, with hair as black as his they both put their tiny hands up trying to grab at their alpha.

Kouga smiled and held his hands out,the wolf demon gave the cubs to his alpha and left to go help the shook the children slowly,and one of them played with a strand of his hair,while the other began to suck on another strand.

Kouga smiled at the children, headed for the entrance of the cave, and looked to his men saying how he wants them to guard the place and keep an eye on the injured.

The group has made it far even with most of the group being children,Rin was being carried since she was soon falling asleep,Kanna was also being carried by looked at his mother "Momma aren`t they heavy?"

Kagome only laughed "No baby they aren`t." Sango was schocked by this ,but still kept watching Kagome who did not seem tired at she was walking ahead of the group with a smile on her face and humming a little song.

Sango noticed that they were far from Naraku and close to a village , she looked to Kagome "Kagome a villgga is just up ahead."

Kagome smiled "That`s good."

Sango looked at her "If your tired now I can hold one of them."

Kagome shook hwer head ".I was thinking about the boys actually."

Sango looked to the back to see the boy shalf way sleep looked to the back "Boy`s their `s a villge just up ahead."

Both boys instanlty woke up and Kohaku dragged is sister while Shippo pushed his mother.


	7. Sorry so short

I do not own anything Merry X-Mas

They all arrived to the village in no time at all; Sango and Kagome laughing at the boys who were tired, but happy they found a village. Thanks to Kagome they had met a nice elderly couple that did not mind letting them stay.

In thanks for their king generosity Kagome had cooked ramen, with either beef or chicken and had helped the two do odd and end type of watched as Kagome did all this with a smile on her face and no tiredness showing at all on her face. Once the day ended Sango watched as Kagome brushed her hair after putting on pajamas, said goodnight to the children, and went straight to just stared as Kagome went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow,Kagome looked to her left where the room where the children are, thinking of her brother, hoping that he'll get his memories back and was woken by Rin and Kanna who were sleeping with her,Kanna`s hair was tickling her nose having her wake up,Kagome looked to see Sango was still asleep, she looked out the window to see the sun was up and they were late waking up. She got up slowly feeling Rin`s arms tighten around her waste, Rin started to mumbling something but Kagome could not hear. She looked to Sango "Sango. Sango wake up." She said whispering loudly, the result was Sango rolling over to the other groaned and went back down to her pillow, Kagome shot back up, having Rin clinged closer to Kagome "Don't go momma." Kagome heard Rin say with `s heart broke at hearing this so she slowly picked up Rin,letting Kanna sink deeper into the covers, as she picked up Rin ,she walked to Sango,lowering down and shaking her to wake up.


	8. all eyes on Kagome

I do not own anything

Sango had woken they all soon ate, cleaned, dressed and started their traveling, they walked far and were able to make it back to the first had all the kids meet Kaeda who was happy to meet the children,Kagome soon let the children go out and play.

They were all playing a game called tag from Kagome`s time, Miroku was sitting in the middle of Kagome and Sango "I am glad you ladies are safe and sound especially with Rin." As he said this his hands move to the girls back sides, as soon as he was about to grab onto their butts, he soon found himself on the floor with Inyuasha towering over him mad.

"In-Inyuasha how nice it is to see you how was your trip?" Miroku said knowing he had the upper hand, because of Kagome`s temper.

They all looked at Kagome, and by all I mean Naraku who was hiding, Sesshomaru who was hiding and Kouga with the kids on his way. The kids all looked at Inyuasha and to their mother.

Kagome sighed, stood up, looked at Inyuasha "I don't care what you do Inyuahsa as long as you shower afterwards." Kagome looked to the trees behind Inyuasha and looked to the children "Rin Lord Sesshomaru is ; Kohaku so is your father."

Inyuasha looked at Kagome shocked at what she said but laughed "No they-"

"You are very good Miko, for how long did you know I was their?" Sesshomaru said walking out, meeting his young ward.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru had a wonderful time with momma can I please stay only for a bit longer?" Rin said grabbing onto his leg.

Kohaku and Kanna waited as their father came out of hiding "Father is something wrong?" Kohaku asked concerned "No my son can a father not come visit his children?" Naraku said while receiving a hug from jumped into his mothers waiting arms.

Sango looked at Naraku mad that her brother called HIM father, Kagome walked over to her "You may not like it but being here with you may have him remember who his father really is, so just be patient ok." Sango was holding back tears knowing that Kagome was right so she just nodded her head.

Inyuasha looked at them mad "What the hell are you fuckers doing here!" As he said this he took out Tetsugai.

Kagome looked at him "Inyuahsa sit! Don't you dare cuss in front of children, I would hate for them to act like you."

Kagome said a few more sits, and then walked over to the two gentlemen "I am so sorry about that, but I shall make sure he learns his lesson."

Sesshomaru mentally smiled at his brother being put down like that, Naraku liked a woman who could take charge. The children laughed at this, along with Miroku and Sango.

As the spell lifted Inyuahsa was just about to get up when someone jumped on him and then went to raised an eyebrow at the young wolf prince, Sesshomaru wanted to skin him.

Kagome smiled at Koga "Hey Koga long time no see how are you and who are these cute little angels?"

Kouga smiled "As you know we have been fighting the birds of paradise and sadly we lost this round, I may have lost my tribe but that's not as important as these two pups losing their parents."

"In-Inyuasha how nice it is to see you how was your trip?" Miroku said knowing he had the upper hand, because of Kagome`s temper.

They all looked at Kagome, and by all I mean Naraku who was hiding, Sesshomaru who was hiding and Kouga with the kids on his way. The kids all looked at Inyuasha and to their mother.

Kagome sighed, stood up, looked at Inyuasha "I don't care what you do Inyuahsa as long as you shower afterwards." Kagome looked to the trees behind Inyuasha and looked to the children "Rin Lord Sesshomaru is ; Kohaku so is your father."

Inyuasha looked at Kagome shocked at what she said but laughed "No they-"

"You are very good Miko, for how long did you know I was their?" Sesshomaru said walking out, meeting his young ward.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru had a wonderful time with momma can I please stay only for a bit longer?" Rin said grabbing onto his leg.

Kohaku and Kanna waited as their father came out of hiding "Father is something wrong?" Kohaku asked concerned "No my son can a father not come visit his children?" Naraku said while receiving a hug from jumped into his mothers waiting arms.

Sango looked at Naraku mad that her brother called HIM father, Kagome walked over to her "You may not like it but being here with you may have him remember who his father really is, so just be patient ok." Sango was holding back tears knowing that Kagome was right so she just nodded her head.

Inyuasha looked at them mad "What the hell are you fuckers doing here!" As he said this he took out Tetsugai.

Kagome looked at him "Inyuahsa sit! Don't you dare cuss in front of children, I would hate for them to act like you."

Kagome said a few more sits, and then walked over to the two gentlemen "I am so sorry about that, but I shall make sure he learns his lesson."

Sesshomaru mentally smiled at his brother being put down like that, Naraku liked a woman who could take charge. The children laughed at this, along with Miroku and Sango.

As the spell lifted Inyuahsa was just about to get up when someone jumped on him and then went to raised an eyebrow at the young wolf prince, Sesshomaru wanted to skin him.

Kagome smiled at Koga "Hey Koga long time no see how are you and who are these cute little angels?"

Kouga smiled "As you know we have been fighting the birds of paradise and sadly we lost this round, I may have lost my tribe but that's not as important as these two pups losing their parents."

Kagome looked at him "Oh my gosh that's horrible hopefully you shall get back at them. May I hold them please?"

Kouga said yes in his head and handed over the two pups whose eyes both opened and looked to snuggled closer to her while another played with some lose strands of her hair. "They are so adorable Kouga, How does Ayama see them as?"

Kouga groaned "She sees them as competition I had to stop her from trying to kill them."

Kagome looked at the children "Who would want to hurt you two you're so adorable."

Rin looked at the babies a little jealous she's the baby in their strange family, she ran to Kagome tears about to spill over "Am I not cute anymore mamma?"

Kagome looked to Rin; she gave the twins to Kouga, going down to her level "Rin you are so cute with your ponytail, and smile that can brighten anyone's day." Kagome then looked to Kanna "Kanna you are so cute and huggable as well with your hair that resembles snow a new beginning." Kanna ran to Kagome`s open arms, where Rin was. "And Kohaku, Shippo you two are not cute your handsome young men that shall soon be able to conquer the world."

Both boys liked that response went to Kagome, Sesshomaru liked the look of having her hold pups soon she'd be carrying liked the thought of her holding pups as well but his not anyone else's. Kouga was right she would look adorable holding his pups.

That's it next chap they go to the future.


	9. Transported to the future

I do not own

All the males were looking at one another, with heated glares, the children could feel the energy the demons were giving off. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked at one another wondering what they were supposed to do. Sango knew what was about to happen, she looked at the sky looking to see what time it was.

Sango smiled, noticing where the sun was positioned "Hey Kagome it's about lunch time how about we make some ramen for the kids?" Sango said looking to Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome understood what Sango was doing "Your right Sango, would you all like to help me cook it?" Kagome said while looking towards the children. The children excluding Shippo looked to their parent; Sesshomaru nodded his head, watching as Rin ran to her mother. Anna and Kohaku looked to their father; he nodded his head as well, watching as they went to gave the two pups to Kagome, smiling at her, you heard many growls.

Inyuasha watched as the men ogled at HIS Kagome, he wanted to rip them apart. He was waiting for the children to get out of the way. He hope Kagome would make Ramen for him, once he's finished with the fight.

Kagome was the last to enter Lady Kaeda hut, the children were seated with one half on the right the other two on the left, glaring at one looked back and forth "Maybe it would have been better to be outside?" After saying that a large explosion happened, with the ground shaking slightly. Soon their were huge spikes of energy, all the children huddled closer to Kagome.

Sango was making the ramen using water bottles, heating the water, and adding ramen, when she got a nod from the children but Shippo looked at what she was doing helped by getting bowls for everyone, the children all tried it loving how yummy it looked to the pups who were playing with loose strands of her hair, she then looked to Sango "Hey what do pup's eat?"

Sango finished what was in her mouth before answering her mother "They drink a lot of milk or they can eat tiny pieces of raw animal."

"Sister Kagome where are you?" A voice yelled

"Sister Kagome, where may you be?" Another voice yelled

Once again all eyes were on Kagome who blushed, she slowly rised up, walking towards the opening "Haku, Jin what are you doing here?" They both looked at her, smiling at the fact she was holding the pups "Sister Kagome we are happy to see you, with the pups." Jin said, going towards Kagome.

Four loud growls stopped him from giving her a hug, they all looked to see Sesshomaru with eyes , and Inyuasha were looking at him was mad and looking at his friend, watching his movements like everyone else.

Haku walked towards his friends, dragging him far away from appeared right behind Kagome grabbing onto her and running towards the well. Everyone had ran after them well everyone except Lady Kaeda, "Mutt let go of my woman!" Kouga yelled while yelling towards

"Little brother let go of my mate or else!" Inyuasha said his eyes already red, and even more of his demon features showing.

"Let go of momma!" Rin said being near her father.

"Yeah let go of our mother!" Kanna and Kohaku said mad, while being near their father.

Inyuasha ignored them all, jumped into the well, not noticing that everyone followed him grabbed Rin and jumped in after that, Naraku did the same with his children. Jin and Haku followed, wanting to be there for their Alpha.

They all found themselves in the bottom of the well, hearing different things, and smelling different things.


	10. Thank Nosuka chan

I do not own

Kagome tried to as best as she can get up, but of course all the males were near her, along with the children.

"Where are we?" Rin said scared, looking towards her mother, Kagome who was still holding the pups looked at Rin. "We are in my time." She said to Rin, knowing she `ll have to explain.

"Your time!" Naraku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru said looking at her. "Wow sister, your just getting better and better." Jin said

Kagome looked up and saw the ladder, but with the pups she would not be able to climb. She looked at the males that were all eyeing her noticing that one was missing "Where's Inyuasha?"

"We are standing on him." He said as if they were talking about the weather.

Kagome was wondering how he ended on the bottom, she wanted everyone off of him. She looked to Kouga "Kouga can you get me out of here?" As soon as she said that, the children were looking at her upset, along with the males, excluding Jin and Haku.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she looked to them "Look when Inyuasha grabbed me, the pups were very scared alright,once we are all out of here we will go to my house, where you can send all the hateful glares you want." Once Kagome said this, the males seemed quite happy.

Kouga smiled at them, which made their anger come back, Kagome rolled her eyes, as Kouga picked her up bridal style, and jumped up. Jin and Haku followed them up only for Sesshomaru to throw them down, and take him and Rin up, before they could get up, Naraku had pushed them down, before going up with his two children.

Sango and Miroku had went up after Kouga, on the ladder watching all this,Inyuasha was found after Jin and Haku were able to get out, he slowly got up but, was dirty.

Kagome was glad to be out of the cramped well, but she noticed Kouga still had her bridal style. "Kouga you can let go now." Kouga looked at her sad, he opened his mouth to object, but Kagome gave him a glare that was usually sadly put her down, one Kagome noticed everyone was their, and after she found Shippo on her back, she looked to her house.

She looked to her new guests "Okay just follow me and hopefully, the smells from the city won't affect your noses to bad, espcailly with the Sakura trees around here." The demons nodded and followed, Sango and Miroku had gone in the front, with Kagome. "Kagome is this your house?" Kagome made an indecisive noise "Well in a way it is, but with this many people, I will most likely go to our second home."

"Wait second home!" Inyuasha said, running to her "What second home, you never told me about this." Kagome was about to tell him why until Naraku opened his mouth "Maybe you're not as important to her as you think." Inyuasha looked at him, trying to hide away the pain. "That's not true, this house is closer to my school, but now since school is over with, we`ll be living their." Kagome said explaining the true reason.

Inyuasha took the answer, and stuck his tongue out at the others, Kouga, and Sesshomaru could smell that she was lying, but let him have this one. They made it to the steps of her house Kagome let them in, she explained to the children what a TV was and then put it on a children's channel.

She looked to the adults "Ok getting to my house will take some time, especially since w haven't used it in a while. So we will hang around here for three days at the most then after that, we will go to my much bigger house." Once everyone understood Kagome stood up and looked to Sango "Want to help me make dinner?"

Sango nodded eager to learn about her times ways, Kagome told the males their was a place they could hang out downstairs.

Once Kagome went into the kitchen she saw a note on the fridge "Kagome we are in France, if you want to join us call, my cell.-Love Mom."

Kagome smiled, rembering her first time being in France, now it's her brothers turn, she hoped they would send pictures to her. Sango noticed Kagome had stopped to read the note "Is everything ok Kagome?"Sango said, Kagome looked to her friend smiling yep "Everything is fine, now let's start cooking."

Time Skip

Kagome had made cooked steak for the humans of their group and put a little seasoning on the uncooked steak for the demons. She was glad that everyone loved it, soon though it was time for bed.

She was going to let the children sleep in her room Sango and Miroku were happy to sleep on her floor (she felt bad for this),Sesshomaru and Naraku fought on who ever got her mothers bed, whoever lost go there grandfathers room, and then Inyuasha,Jin,and Haku had to fight over the couch.

Early in the morning

Inyuasha woke up, showered and snuck into Kagome`s room. He woke her up and took her to the tallest looked at Inyuasha mad, that he had woken her up, before the sun.

She was about to yell at him, until she noticed the sun coming up at an exact moment, noticing how beautiful it was. "Inyuasha, this is wonderful." Kagome said, hugging him.


	11. Kagome&the boys wantu2votefor her

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	12. New chapter voting done

I do not own

This is a thanks for voting

Sesshomaru woke up, checked on Rin, schocked that Kagome`s was not their. He sniffed around the area, growling "Inyuasha."He went downstairs looking at Koga`s men, with disgust, before kicking them off the couch. He remembered what Kagome did, he immediately turned it from cartoons to the news.

Naraku soon woke up, checked on his children, shocked that Kagome was not their, he also sniffed the air, growling " left the room, going downstairs, not shocked to see Sesshomaru up, he looked to the TV. It was some woman talking about some place called America.

Koga woke up, he also checked on his pups, their eyes opened at sensing their father, they reached for him,he gently picked them up, and went downstairs, he already sensed the other two awake, and also smelled Inyuasha.

Kagome and Inyuasha made it back home, as soon as they entered the doorway; the twins started wiggling towards smiled at this, she walked to a waiting Koga, she picked them up "Aww you guys are just the cutest." Kagome looked to Naraku and Sesshomaru "Are the others still asleep?"

They both nodded their heads; Kagome took the pups in her arms and walked upstairs to her room. She went to her room, first she put the babes back in their crib, and then woke Sango then Miroku, and she then woke her kids.

All the kids jumped on her, hugging her while saying "Good morning momma."Kagome gave them all hugs and kisses back "Would you guys like pancakes for breakfast?"

Shippo smiled knowing what they were "Yes! I love them."

The others were looking at her with question in their eyes "Is it good?" Rin asked

"Very good." Shippo said jumping up and down on the bed

The children took Shippo`s advice and followed Kagome downstairs, Kagome was last since she was holding the twins.

"Lord Sesshomaru were having pancakes!" Rin said climbing onto her fathers lap

"Momma is going to make us pancakes!" Kanna said pulling onto Naraku`S leg

"Do you know what pancakes are?" Naraku asked

"Momma says they are really good." Kohaku said

Kagome looked to Sango "Want to help me in the kitchen?"

Sango nodded and followed her into the kitchen, Kagome looked around "Great I don't know where it would be?"

"Where what would be?" Sango asked

"A baby crib, so I can put these two in it while we cook." Kagome said still thinking of where it would be

Sango nodded her head, looking around the strange room

"I now remember." Kagome said, she went outside the kitchen to get Kouga. "Kouga I need you to get something for me."

Kouga jumped up "I'm your man."

The others didn`t like this, but were curious as to what she needed

"I need you to come in here." Kagome said, going into the kitchen

Kouga followed and Kagome showed him the downstairs area, "She told him, to get a strange object, he got it showing off his muscles .Kagome thanked him and she put them into it.

Next episode they shall cook


	13. 13 My fave number

I do not own

Sango enjoyed cooking, since Kagome showed her what everything was called, and what to do. The newborn twins were in the kitchen with the girls, playing with Kagome`s stuffed animals, with amazement.

The adults let the children watch cartoons, Sesshomaru and Naraku were shocked that their children were playing together, acting as if they were blood siblings. Once their previous show was off, Kanna and Rin wanted to watch Magical DoRemi while Kohaku and Shippo wanted to watch Dragon Ball Z.

"Magical!" The girls yelled, Rin grabbing the remote and pulling it, Kanna holding her stomach

"Fighter!" Kohaku grabbed the remote's other side, Shippo pulling on his shirt

The shouting of "Magical" and "Fighter" went on for another five minutes, the adults watching this in humor.

Kagome was putting the bluberry, and cinnamon pancakes on the table, when she heard the noise, she looked to Sango, who was scrambling the egss, before shrugging her cleaned her hands, and entered the room, she raised an eyebrow at them, she looked to Miroku "What's going on?"

Miroku chuckled before explaining "The girls would like to watch a magical show, while the boys want to watch an action show."

Kagome nodded, she sat on the couches arm rest, where Naraku was sitting "How long have you guys been watching cartoons?"

"Since we got up." They all said smiling

Kagome nodded her head; she grabbed the remote, "How about we watch this." Kagome turned to a show called "NekoYahsa" She went back into the kitchen saying breakfast should be ready "in five minutes." Once the girls finished cooking, the girls put it on nice plates.

"Breakfast!" Kagome shouted

Everyone ran to the kitchen shocked by all the delicious food, i`m to lazy to make a seating chart, so think of one.

Everyone was their except one, Kagome did not notice until she had put food on all of her children's plates. She looked around she only saw one, white haired male.

"Where's Inyuasha-kun?" Kagome asked looking to the other males, who were upset this morning.

Kagome looked at her kids, knowing they would know where her friend was.

"They went to play while you and aunty Sango were cooking." Rin said smiling when she had tried a cinnamon pancake.

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned at his innocent daughter, Naraku and Kouga just chuckled while eating their strange but delicious breakfast.

Kohaku and Kanna shook their heads at their, younger sister, she was to naïve.

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Played with him?" She asked, looking to the three male demons. They all gulped, as they felt Kagome`s miko powers flourish.

"Where did they play at?" Kagome asked

"Outside." Kanna and Kohaku said while licking their lips, at the taste of the syrup.

Naraku groaned at his kids, while Sesshomaru and Kouga chuckled at him.

Kagome got up, and went to the front door, feeling all eyes on her, she opened the door, expecting to see Inyuasha beaten, but instead she found Hojo, dressed nice, and smiling at her.

"Hojo!" Kagome shouted shocked that he was here

Everyone heard and noticed the tone Kagome had used were wondering who this Hojo guy was, and what's going on with him and Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I just wanted to pop in." He said going into the door

Kagome stopped him "I have company over." Kagome stressed the work "company" hard.

Rin got out of her seat, and went to latch on her mother's leg "Momma come and finish breakfast."

Hojo looked at Kagome "What does she mean by momma?" Hojo asked looking from Rin to Kagome, instantly noticing their like features.

Rin looked at Kanna ,Kohaku, and Shippo before latching onto her mother's leg., Kanna understood and ran to Kagome latching onto her other leg.

"Momma come back to breakfast." Kanna said looking at the man, upset.

"Please mom."Shippo said pulling on her clothes

Kohaku nodded his head, going to his mother's side, "She's our mom idiot."

Naraku and Sesshomaru looked at one another, standing up,and going to the front door.

Kagome smiled, catching on, she picked up Rin "Yes, and she means that I'm her mother." Kagome said kissing Rin on her head, and patting Kanna and Kohaku.

"Is their a problem Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, walking behind her, and kissing her on the cheek.

"No, it`s just a concerned friend from school is all, right Hojo?" She said looking to Hojo, hoping he would get the message and leave.

Naraku walked to Kagome`s side, picking up Kanna "Are you sure Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head, kissing Naraku on his cheek "Everything's fine,it`s just while you were all in the has kept an eye on me."

"Hopefully not to close." Naraku and Sesshomaru warned putting their hands on Kagome`s waist.

In the kitchen

Kouga hated, being out of the action, so he apologized to his new children, and snatched away their toys.

Hojo was about to speak until he heard screeching,Kagome put down Rin,and went to the babies, picking them up, and cooing at them. She looked to everyone "What happened?"

Kouga`s men, just shook their shoulders "Were not sure?"

Sango was about to speak ,until she saw the pleading look from Kouga ,she sighed "I'm not sure, they just lost interest in their toys and wanted your attention."

Kagome looked to Miroku who just nodded his head to confirm it.

Kagome walked back upfront, "Well as you can see Hojo I don't need you to come over and check on me, bye."

Sesshomaru slammed the door close, smirking at Hojo`s face, his scent seemed sad and pitiful as well.

Kagome put down the babies, once they stopped crying and were playing with some new toys "That's finally over with."

"I think this is just the beginning." Naraku said smiling at the taste of black coffee.

"As much as I hate admitting this, Naraku is right, we will have to get your more style of clothes, and most likely either go to school or a job to seem normal."

Kagome sipped some of her juice, "Nothing about my life is normal."

"So who would rather find a job and who wants to work?" Kagome said putting the dishes in the dish washer.

"What about up, Kagome?" Sango asked

Kagome smiled "Rin called you aunty, plus we have some similar facial features you can be my cousin."

"What about us?" Haku and Jin said

Kagome thought for a minute, "You could be his brothers, I guess or cousins your choice?"

"Really Kagome?" They asked

She nodded her head

"What about me?" Miroku asked pointing to himself

"You can be Naraku`s cousin or sibling?"

"What!" Everyone but Naraku and kids shouted

"Think about it, I already have 6 kids, and three boyfriends, and Sango is my has Jin and Haku as brothers."

"It makes sense." Sesshomaru said, everyone nodded their heads.

"Fine but I won't like it." Miroku said

"I won't enjoy it either." Naraku said, on his third cup of black coffee.

As always want your thoughts on it,sorry I have not posted anything,I lost the file for this,but I found it yay!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own

"I'm going to have to get shot records for you guys, before I do anything else." Kagome said putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What are shot records?" Sango asked

Kagome leaned on a wall "They are a way of showing that a child is healthy."

"Rin is more than healthy." Sesshomaru said

"So are Kohaku and Kanna." Naraku said proudly

"So are-"Koga began to say

"I know but in my world there are a lot of colds and other sickness in my world that they may get sick or worse." Kagome explained

The men nodded their heads at this, understanding what Kagome meant.

"Will it hurt?" Rin asked scared

Kagome walked to her, picking her up "Depending on the size of the needle, but it most likely won't."

"Will we have to get shots?" Sango asked curiously

Kagome repositioned Rin on her hip "If you want to go to school yes, if you want to work then no."

"What is this school you keep talking about?" Sesshomaru asked with curiosity in his voice

Kagome thought about it for a minute, wondering how she would explain it in terms they would understand "Tutoring for girls and boys that go from rins age to college or one year older than me."

Everyone but Kagome`s group was schocked by this "I would like to go to school!" The kids said

Kagome smiled at this, she put Rin down and told them to go play, once they all went out Kagome looked at them "I know it will be a tough decision so I'll show you some of the jobs, plus I have some great connections, so you guys can get some good jobs."

"Ginta and hakkaku will go to school, i`ll work." Koga said

I'll work as well." Sesshomaru said along with Naraku

"We will go to school." Sango and Miroku said together, holding hands

Kagome smiled "Okay um now we should go get you all some clothes from my era, Sango can come with me since people still wear clothes like that but you guys have to stay here." Kagome said hoping that they would be okay with it.

The males nodded their head, which made Kagome smile; she left with Sango telling everyone they would be back

What jobs do you think Naraku,Sesshomaru and Kouga should have?

what style of clothes should everyone but Kagome have or wear?


End file.
